rs4everfandomcom-20200213-history
Rs4Ever's Rules and Punishments (In-game Rules only)
'The Official Rules of Rs4Ever' 1. No bot usage to give your character a boost. This means using a 3rd party program that will assit you while your using our game. If you do that than you are breaking the rule. Possible punishments - Kick Blackmark's Ban Ipban 2. Absolutely no server advertisement on our games. This means speaking of another server, which includes their name, ipaddress, website and e-mails. If you do that than you are breaking the rule. Possible punishments - Kick Blackmark's Mute Ipmute Ipban 3. No abusing language in a offensive way. This means using language in a violant, threatening, or disrespectful way to hurt anyone or to be mean to anyone directly and if you do this than you are breaking the rule. Possible punishments - Kick Blackmark's Mute Ipmute Ipban 4. No glitch abusing. This means taken advantage of something that is not suppose to happen and by doing so you are breaking this rule. Possible punishments - Kick Blackmark's Ban Ipban 5. Follow all staff directions. This means ignoring a staff direction and if you do so than you are breaking the rule. Possible punishments - Kick Blackmark's Mute Ban Ipmute Ipban 6. No advertising illegal/harmful websites, this includes torrents and porn. When you advertise something on our game that can harm other users or is inappropriate you are breaking the rule. Possible punishments - Kick Blackmark's Mute Ipmute Ipban 7. No spamming (repeating words or saying useless things). This is when you repeat your self over and over again (usually 3 times or more) or when you keep saying useless things you are breaking this rule if you do so. Possible punishments - Kick Blackmark's Mute Ipmute Ipban 8. No Runescape account trading/selling/sharing over our server. This is when you attempt to sell/trade/share a RuneScape account on our game. By doing so you are breaking this rule. Possible punishments - Kick Blackmark's Mute Ban Ipmute Ipban 9. No impersonating a staff member. This is when you are pretending to be a staff member by saying you are, controlling something or using a staff crown. By doing so you are breaking this rule. Possible punishments - Kick Blackmark's Mute Ban Ipmute Ipban Not following these rules will lead to action being taken against your account. Rs4ever's policy: Rs4ever Does Not Replace Lost, Stolen or Glitched Items. Never think just because a rule is not listed above, does not mean that if you do something you think is wrong, that you can get away with it. Always remember if you know or think it's wrong don't do it and you probably will be OK. If you break any rules listed above In-Game your account does not have to be warned first before action is taken against you. You are asked to look at these rules and it is totally up to you to look at them and know what they are before proceeding with your actions. Golden Rule Of Rs4ever: Do to others as you would wish them to do to you. Category:Rs4ever Info